Chiko Nakahara
Chiko Nakahara is a third year student at Hatsuharu. Chiko is a newly converted Nekomata, whose tail has just split. Appearance As a cat, Chiko is a regular, if not a bit large, calico cat with green eyes. She two long tails with orange tips, and to avoid any confrontations, she wears a sleeve made of fake fur to cover her tails, so it gives the ilusion of a fluffy tail rather than two. In her human form, Chiko loses any catlike features excepting her pupils, that expand or contract like a cat's. She is of very pale complexion, and her long hair is black with some orange streaks in it. She wears mostly casual clothes, unless she's at school. Then, she'll wear the uniform sans puffy sleeves nor suspenders. Personality Energetic, upbeat, and curious, Chiko retains her personality even as a human, thus, sometimes, she'll act like a cat, but that's a quirk she normally passes as "eccentricity". She is a bit cold and distrustful of strangers, and will avoid any attempts at conversation unless prompted. She is mischievous, and a magnet for troubles. Chiko enjoys pranking fellow students, and she has quite the reputation. Still, she knows when to stop. She's also very territorial, and will attempt to fight any threat that gets too close to what she considers her territory. Just like a lot of other cats, Chiko enjoys the attention she can get, but she has her limits. She likes being recognized, but won't accept a constant spotlight over her. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * Strength - 3 (Below average) * Dexterity - 8 (Skilled) * Stamina - 8 (Very Good) Social * Charisma '- 7 (Amiable)' * Manipulation '- 10 (Cunning)' * Appearance - 7 (Pretty) Mental * Perception - 9 (Observant) * Intelligence - 8 (Smart) * Wits - 8 (Sharp) Abilities Preferred Weapon Claws: Sharp, retractile, incorporated. Who can ask for more?. Skills * Animals - 6 (Average) * Crafts - 0 (Terrible) * Drive - 0 ("Cats don't drive") * Etiquette - 4 (Below Average) * Firearms - 0 (Terrible) * Larceny - 0 (Terrible) * Melee - 7 (Good) * Performance - 0 (Terrible) * Stealth - 10 ("I'm a cat, darling") * Survival - 6 (Above average) * Swimming - 0 ("Oh hell no!") * Kawaiiness - 0 ("What?") Knowledges * Academics - 7 (Good) * Computer - 5 (Average) * Finance - 6 (Miho's generous funds) * Investigation - 9 ("I'm a caaaaat") * Law - 6 (Average to good) * Medicine - 4 (Below Average) * Occult - 5 (Average) * Science - 5 (Average) * Cooking - 3 (Below Average) Background Chiko was born in Hatsuharu to a stray calico cat and a regular housecat, and she was the first born of her litter, and the only one who inherited the calico trait. Her siblings were either orange or grey. From the beginning, Chiko was taught that, to survive, sometimes she had to get a bit rought: when she was four months old, an old dog attacked her and almost killed her, when she was saved by Ichiru Nakahara, son of Mameha Nakahara, owner of the local tea house. She was taken to the vet and healed, and after that, she was given as a gift to Mameha. Then, Chiko learned another lesson, a different one: you can be lazy now, food is free. Chiko began to take advantage of it, and became a lazy and spoiled housecat. Years went by, and Chiko was an old cat when Mameha died of a heart attack. She had grown really attached to the old woman, with her gentle words and kind smile, and it was quite the blow for her. Perhaps that's what gave her the strenght to continue living once Miho, Mameha's granddaughter and her current owner, took care of her; "this her lost her grandma, she can't lose me now". One night, after the teahouse closed and Miho went to sleep, Chiko felt a slightly burning sensation at her tail, but paid no mind. Perhaps that's what cats feel when they're dying, she thought. At the next morning, Chiko woke up to find two tails instead of one. The neighbourhood cats, her former friends, didn't want anything to do with her any more when she went to ask for help, and that was fine. She didn't need them. She had Miho. She returned home and went straight to see Miho, who took her to the vet. There, the vet's mother, an old lady, told her to take her home and get rid of her. "Kill that monster". Chiko had become a Nekomata. Against all advice, Miho kept her. She was grandma's cat! Why should she get rid of her? She'd try to help her, but she was a bit scared. Chiko was a Nekomata, and they weren't the most friendly cats, were they? Chiko, instead, proved everyone wrong. As soon as she was able to shapeshift, she swore to Miho that she wouldn't harm her, but she needed help. Nobody in the place liked a Nekomata, so she was in danger. Miho agreed, and soon became her sponsor and a sort of adoptive mother to Chiko. Category:OCs Category:clockworkTrinkets's OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:No Club Category:Yokai Category:Nekomata Category:Gamesee's Waifus